bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Unfortunate Event: Master vs Students
Meeting with Ray Martinez Hitsuke, Shirokyu and Riiko were travelling in a group for once, out to buy food and find more people to help them. They saw this guy with black hair and wore a bandana. Hitsuke walked up to him and asked, "Hey, you're a shinigami right?" The guy turned and looked at the group, "Depends, who are you three?" He asked as he stared at the three of them with suspision. Hitsuke replied, "Hitsuke Uchiga. Thats all you might want to know. Forget the question asked earlier. Its obvious you're a shinigami." Riiko smiled and replied, "You're cute, shinigami." "Listen well you three, You have no Idea who your talking too now so what do you want?" Ray asked. "We want someone who loathes hollows like we do. So we together can kill all of the hollows." Hitsuke replied. "Listen to me, I don't loath hollows and I don't why you do but trust me it's better that you don't get involved with me." The guy said then in an instant he dissapeared out of nowhere. Riiko could sense him and so she Ketsueki Butoukai'd next to him. "Too bad then I guess I'll have to do something." At an instance, Riiko's mouth was near his neck. "I wonder what type of blood you have." But right before she could the guy had already pulled his sword to her neck"I wonder how you would live without your head." He says pressing the blade against her neck. "I'm a vampire, I have High Speed Regeneration. You cannot chop off my head. Well even if you could, it would just grow back." As she said that, she bit Ray's neck. But suddenly right when she did it went right past it and in the air they saw replicas and replicas of the same person then all of the pulled their swords and got ready. "Sokudo Danmaku" 'All the clones charged forward. Hitsuke and Shirokyu appeared in front of Riiko. Shirokyu said, "Appear, Ningo Tekai" He asked his brother for a favour and at once, most of the clones looked like they just got drunk. Hitsuke made the rest of them blinded with his light. He then secretly stabbed his sword on the ground, making a Yin and Yang sign. Ray knew that these three would not be easy to fight so he decided to level up the play."Roar and Split,'Yukkan Raion." The black energy surrounded the sword before it split the energy into two dual swords, Ray then concentrated the energy and manifested five lions around him. "Kuroi Kuchikukan" 'Five of the lions pounced at the three of them. Teacher's Appearance A figure appeared and said, "Looks like your skills have rusted, Hitsuke, Shirokyu, Riiko." The figure turned out to be Kazemune in materialized form. Kyoto appeared behind Hitsuke and said, "Its only been 3 months and you're already like that?" Kyoto asked. "Who are you and why have you come here?" Ray asked calling back his five tigers. "Sorry about the fight my ex-students have shown. They sucked right? Nice to meet you, I'm Kyoto Yamaharu, the student of these three weaklings." Kyoto replied. Hitsuke, Shirokyu and Riiko stared at Kyoto in shock. Hitsuke said, "Kyoto-sensei, what are you doing here?" Shirokyu said, "By the way, we're not weaklings!" "Hitsuke, I see you've changed destiny. Destiny is a funny thing. Good to see you Shirokyu, how's that demon of yours coming? And finally Riiko, A Reikon Kyuuban huh?" Kyoto continued, "Before you ask me how I know all these things, is because I can see destiny or what you call the future." "Haha Hello my name is Ray Martinez and I wouldn't call them weak but they do have much to learn, like not picking a fight with a person who has more spirit energy than the three of them combined." Ray said as he put his Zanpakuto away and smiled at the three. "Shut up you stupid!" Hitsuke shouted. "So what the hell are you doing here sensei?" "You must've been the one who called me?" Ray asked. "Yes I am," Kyoto replied. Kyoto continued, "On a mission of course, what other way could I be here?" "Ha, always was the secret type huh Kyoto?" Ray said as he went towards her and gave her a hug."It's great to see you again." "Nice to see ya again, Ray. How's it going?" Kyoto asked Ray. "Same as always, if you called me here then the situation must be important." Ray said as he mood changed from light to heavy seriouness. "The Soul Society is in need of more shinigami in order to exterminate the whole race of Reikon Kyuuban." Kyoto said, she then whispered to Ray "Hide Riiko, I don't want them to find out that she is a Reikon Kyuuban." Hitsuke replied, "NO. There is no way we're going to let you take Riiko. Or Nechi-sama!" "You know my history with the shinigami's and we've known each other for a long time, so of course I'll help you." Ray said smiling as he looked at Riiko. "Hitsuke, you've got to understand. I'm finding a place for Riiko and the three of you to hide as the Soul Society now calls you rogue shinigami so they'll be coming for you soon. As for Kite Nechiren, he is too much of a risk and I must exterminate him today. Why do you try to protect that evil person anyway?" Hitsuke replied, crying a little, "He is my only relative alive now. I cannot let him get killed." Ray suddenly snapped his fingers and made all three of them fall asleep."Sorry but they won't stop until they rescue their relative." Ray said picking up Riiko. "It's a good choice to make them sleep. But let them wake up. You take care of Riiko and I'll take care of them" Kyoto said, thinking about how strong they might actually be. "Okay Kyoto, be careful" Ray said as he shunpo'd away and released the spell on the two boys. Hitsuke woke up, only to find Riiko gone. "What did you do with Riiko?!" Hitsuke asked Kyoto angrily. Kyoto replied, "She's just going somewhere safe for now. If you could, let me pass so I can get Kite Nechiren." Hitsuke angrily replied, "If you want my cousin, you have to go through me and Shirokyu!" Meanwhile in a far away cave covered with Seki-Seki Stone, Ray was leaning back against the wall while Riiko was lying down but she started to wake up. "Where am I? What are you doing? Where is Hitsuke and Shirokyu?" She was asking many questions at once, meaning she's scared. Meanwhile, Kyoto, Shirokyu and Hitsuke were fighting. Hitsuke has already released his Zanpaktou and so has Shirokyu. Kyoto was just using Hakuda. "Do not be afraid, you are safe." Ray said trying to calm her town."Kyoto wanted me to make sure that you were safe and sound so i brought here to my Ske-Seki cave no one will be able to find us" Ray said. "Oh ok. Wait, Kyoto-sensei is protecting me? I thought me, Shirokyu and Hitsuke were counted as rogue shinigami and are to be exterminated at once." Riiko replied, surprised at Kyoto's reaction to the order as Kyoto has never defied a order before. "Technequilly she's hasn't defied her oreder, another rouge shinigami took you before she had the chance to kill you three." Ray said with a smile on his face. Hitsuke charged at Kyoto from the front and Shirokyu from the back. Kyoto just jumped up. She dashed behind Hitsuke and pushed him, not wanting to hurt any of them. Riiko asked who was the other rogue shinigami,"It's me, I'm the fomer Captain of squad 5, Ray martinez." He said. "Haha! Are you trying to trick me or something? There was no captain named that when I was in Soul Society. The 5th Division Captain was Kaworu Yamamoto-Genryusai." Riiko replied. "Hmm, well i guess there are some people who still use my official name I wonder if there are some people who use my tittle of king of the black lions?" Ray said as he smiled at the girls shock of knowing about that name. "Kaworu-taicho? What are you doing in the real world? I always looked up to you and I wish to be like you except that now I'm a Reikon Kyuuban." Riiko said excitedly. "I'm like you, a rouge of the Soul-Society. I learned something and i needed to make sure no one else would." He said as he focused his energy to see how the fight was going with Kyoto. "What are Hitsuke and Shirokyu doing?" Riiko asked out of curiousity. Meanwhile, Hitsuke was already in Bankai and so was Shirokyu. Kyoto wasn't even using her Zanpakto yet. Even though in Bankai, Hitsuke and Shirokyu were still losing badly. "I see you two learned bankai already. Cool." Kyoto replied, not feeling pushed at all. "They're fighting against Kyoto" Ray said as he closed his eyes. "But why? What happened? Why would they fight our sensei?" Riiko asked, being worried about Hitsuke and Shirokyu as Riiko was one of the three which has seen Kyoto's Shikai. Kyoto said, "Don't you want to see my Shikai? If you do, you better push me harder." "They will get themselves killed if they try to save their releative, that's why she had to fight them. He said as he continued looking at the two.'' "You bet they would, but not because of the Gotei 13. If they are to be scared of anything, it's Kyoto-sensei's bankai. No one has ever seen it but her Shikai alone is so powerful. It would be possible to say that Kyoto-sensei's bankai is stronger then Captain-Commander Shinjitsu's Bankai." Riiko asked, having flashbacks of what Kyoto's Shikai looked like. "Haha, yes i remember but her Bankai is still no match for mine" he said as he laughed. "It's not possible. No one has ever seen her Bankai and so you would never know whether her Bankai is better or yours is unless you see her Bankai. I bet Kyoto-sensei's bankai can kill you in one shot." Riiko replied, knowing that Ray hasn't seen Kyoto's bankai yet. "Could you help Hitsuke and Shirokyu? I know they will die if they don't get help soon" Riiko begged Ray. Ray looked at her and got up to grab his blade,"Do not go anywhere until I come back." He ordered her as he shunpo'd back to where Kyoto and the two people were. Kyoto was surprised to see Ray. She said, "Ray, What are you doing here?" Hitsuke and Shirokyu got the feeling that Ray was going to help them. Hitsuke asked, "Are you here to help us Or Kyoto-sensei?" "Go you two, get somewhere safe and do not go towards you're relative." He said as he drew his sword for battle. "The only place safe for us is where our relative stays. So how?" Hitsuke asked. Kyoto said, "I've always wanted to face you Ray, I guess now its a dream come true." "Go to a cave a couple of miles from here there you will be safe." Ray said as he started increasing his spirit energy." Yeah a dream come true Kyoto. "Ok, we'll go there." Shirokyu asked, though he was not sure whether he could trust this guy or not. Kyoto smiled and said, "Win or Lose, I'm honored to be fighting you. Though I doubt i need to go Bankai for you," She knew how strong Ray was but she also knew that she could defeat Ray easily. As soon as the two of them left, Adam started to shunpo around the entire area leaving replicas of himself with their swords drawn then he focused all of them on Kyoto and began to fight. "'''Sokudo Danmaku" The replicas each went for a strike at Kyoto. "Kazemune," Kyoto said, knowing that her Zanpakto will help her fight. "Yes, Kyoto-sama." Kazemune then used Massive Attack (Ice). Ice surronded Kyoto and the ice attacked all of the replicas. But she didn't see that Ray was up in the air focusing his energy into a energy slash but before he sliced,"Roar and Split Yukkan Raion." 'The energy warped around and split the swor into two dual-swords then when he sliced, a black wave separated and went through the ice. "Unfortunately, That will not work." Kazemune said, knowing that nothing can cut through the ice except Celestial Bronze. "Nothing cuts through the ice except a special kind of sword." Ray concentrated the energy and made his swords even sharper and more powerful then he shunpo's and strikes the Ice. "No matter how sharp you're blade is, only a special kind of sword will be able to cut through this." Kazemune said as he shunpo'd behind Ray and stabbed him. Ray coughed up some blood and started leaning forward but then gripped his two swords and smiled."Bankai!!" Suddenly the entire area was being crushed under high spiritual pressure then when the black energy cleared ray was in his black lion armor covering his entire body."'Kuroi Kyuukyoku Yuukan Raion!!!" Ray then just started attacking Kyoto with barrage of attacks without stopping. Kyoto ignored all of them as they got pushed back by some kind of force. "Unless you cut down that ice, her barrier will stay forever. There is another way to cut the ice though." Kazemune said. Ray was pushed back by that force then started concentrating the energy around him into his body then after closed his right eye and made his left one change color,"Raion Hidarime." The energy went out of his eye and started deactivating her Zanpakuto. Kyoto just touched Kazemune and he was back to normal. "Unfortunately for you, nothing will happen to Kazemune unless I am fatally injured or something like that." Kyoto said. Ray smiled as he then started running around her causing the spirit energy arround them to start spinning causing a tornado to appear."Raion Tatsumaki." Kyoto smiled and disappeared behind Ray. She stabbed her blade into him and said, "Way Of Destruction No.31, Shakkahō" Ray was blasted into the ground hard but what she didn't see was that it was replica then Ray shunpo'd around her making more lion replicas of himself before they all charged their Kuroi Kuchikukan 'into one powerful blast then they released it. Kyoto who was caught be surprise, was saved by Kazemune. Kazemune ended up with a lot of wounds. Thankfully, not that bad. Ray stood on all fours and began to make static electricity appear out of his body then he made the energy around them come into his boddy before he stood on his hind-legs and charged the energy into both of his hands."'Futago Keshigomu" The powerful force was released causing the entire area to explode. As Kazemune prepared to protect Kyoto, Kyoto fainted. Kazemune was frightened by the sudden faint. He was also scared as he did not know the cause. Before the blast hit Ray shunpo'd and grabbed her before she could fall then absorbed the energy back into his body making him have his bankai returned and him back to his old self."Not bad, if i fought using everything i had, you would have really died but for now let's get out of here." Ray said as he shunpo'd out of the area where a 50-foot crater was. "She wouldn't have fainted. It's just that she's pretty weak. After the major battle with Aizen." Kazemune said, "So don't think that you could've killed her. You wouldn't have to release me to kill you." he continued, sure of Kyoto's victory. "It doesn't matter to me how it would have ended right now we need to get her somewhere safe." Ray said as he jumped from tree to tree looking for somewhere to keep her safe. Kazemune and Ray carried Kyoto to the hospital. When Kyoto woke up she asked, "Ray, where are the kids? I want to speak to them." "Easy now, you're still tired from your fight and don't worry they are safe." Ray said smiling. "Kazemune, ask them to come now." She ordered her Zanpakto. "What exactly happened that made me faint?" "I have no idea but you're zanpakuto thinks it was the battle with Aizen that made you tired." Ray said. "Aizen." Kyoto said angrily, thinking about what Aizen did to Soifon, Gin and Her Brother. "I've never meet Aizen personal but i had heard of him but besides this why did you want to fight me?" Ray asked looking at her. "Precisely because of Aizen. You remind me of that evil person though I do know that you aren't. It's just, I'm so mad. He broke my family. He murdered my parents and turned my brother into a hollow! I'm sorry." she said. Kazemune returned with the 3 students and said, "My lady, thy students are here to see you." Kyoto looked at Kazemune and said, "How many times have I told you not to use thy? We're not in ancient history." Ray looked at the three children," Are you three alright?" Ray asked looking at them. Riiko, Hitsuke and Shirokyu nodded. Riiko said, "Could you guys go out? I would like to speak to Ray-taicho and Kyoto-sensei." She asked. Hitsuke and Shirokyu went out though they were eavesdropping. "So what exactly did you want to talk about?" Ray asked looking at her. "It's about Soul Society. I believe that you told us that Soul Society is hunting down the Reikon Kyuuban. Why? Why does the Shinigami have to ruin everything?" she asked. She being Hitsuke and Shirokyu's best friend, knew that they would eavesdrop so she went to the door and banged it. "Ouch" said the both of them in unison. "Haha, easy they just care too much." Ray said smiling as he got up and rubbed her head then looked out the window," The reason there after the Reikon Kyuuban is because they think that they will rebel and attack the Soul-Society." "I'm afraid that Ray is wrong. They already are rebelling against Soul Society, am I right, Riiko?" Kyoto said. Riiko nodded her head. "Wh-Why did you want to save me?" she asked. "Because i understand how you feel." Ray said as he looked out the window. Kyoto looked out the window with Ray, "Soul Society sure is unreasonable now. Central 46, Captain-Commander Shin. Everything is messed up. It isn't that Soul Society I grew up with." After that, she let out a big sigh. "I know Kyoto things change when diffrent people take over." Ray said putting his hand on her shoulder. Kyoto continued looking out of the window. "I wonder how Kage-kun is coping with it, will he obey or disobey orders? His target is pretty hard after all." "Who knows but right now we need to think of what were gonna do." Ray asked sighing. "I've decided, since my punishment would be prolonged, I should stay here for the time being until my punishment finishes." Kyoto said. She then whispered something to Kazemune, he bowed to her and went out of the hospital. "What punishment?" Ray asked sitting down on a chair. Category:Soifon1219 Category:Grizzaka